


The Glow of Embers

by miniskirts (hyoney)



Category: SISTAR
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/miniskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's out of her reach, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glow of Embers

She splashes icy cold water onto her face to wash the tiredness from her eyes. It's enough to wake her up, but she knows when they get in the van she'll doze off anyway. Old habits die hard.

Her eyes remain shut as hand blindly roams around for a towel. There's a damp towel. She takes it and dries her face. Maybe one of these days she'll learn to wake up earlier to avoid using the soggy towels the girls leave behind and even get to use the hot water. (but then again, old habits.)

Rivulets of water trails down the mirror, running over her reflection. They remind her of tears.

She examines herself through half-lidded eyes. all she can see are the things she can't fix. Her index finger presses the front of her nose up. Too big. The nostrils have a wide flare. She taps at her chin. It's much too small and practically nonexistent. Jaw, eyes, cheeks. The doctors tell her that she has a balanced face - that changing one thing means changing everything else too.

(but what if it's the only way she'll ever feel comfortable in her own skin?

one thing Hyorin and Hyojung have in common: they both want to be beautiful.)

The circles under her eyes are darker, she notes, from the four hours of sleep they caught after late night dance practice. The makeup stylist unnies wouldn't like it but it wasn't anything a little makeup and concealer couldn't handle. "If only makeup could make everything better," she mumbled while prodding at her skin.

A soft knock at the door pulls her from that dark corner of her mind before she can wander too far. "Unnie? are you ready to go? the van just pulled up right now." It's dasom.

Hyorin stares back at the mirror for a few seconds longer before answering, "Yes, Dasom-ah. just give me another minute and we can head out." She hears a quiet "okay" and the light sound of footsteps.

She quickly brushes her teeth before throwing on her pullover hoodie and tying her curly hair up into a messy excuse of a ponytail. It's only when she's looking around for pants that she realizes they're still in her room. Hyorin settles for the next best thing and tugs on the jean cut-offs lying on top of the clothing hamper from the night before. No one will notice.

Her eyes stray back to the mirror and she pauses. "One day I'll be happier," is what Hyorin tells herself as she adjusts the light brown strands of her fringe and rushes out to begin the day's schedule.

One day. Whenever that may be.


End file.
